My Saviour
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: When Blaine's left disappointed once more, there's only one person who can help him pick up the pieces and make him whole once more.


**My Saviour**

**Hey guys, this is just a really short oneshot that I adapted to fit Kurt and Blaine from something had to write for class. Anyway, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Anyone reading _The Long Way Round_, I hope to have to update up either tonight or tomorrow night.**

* * *

The sharp coffee coloured eyes darkened in fury as they flickered over to the fancy, old fashioned golden clock ticking away on the cream marble fireplace, the faces of the little golden cherubs surrounding the clock face almost mocking the teenage boy watching it.

Sighing in frustration, the young man leapt to his feet, running one hand through his unruly, un-gelled midnight curls, the other curled into a tight fist at his side, his sharp nails piercing the caramel skin, although he made no motion to show that he could feel the searing pain that was slowly spreading up his arm, the pain that was currently flooding his heart, making it difficult to breath, was consuming his thoughts. He had forgotten him. He had forgotten all about him. Again.

Blaine glanced once more around the beige, uninteresting, almost unlived in room. Letting out an ear piercing shriek, he grabbed one of the muddy brown velvet cushions from the ornate cream and gold trimmed couch, hurling it at the heavy gold-plated framed mirror hanging mockingly above the fireplace, his amber eyes widening as the mirror fell forwards, crashing onto the wooden floor with a crack and shattering into millions of different pieces, embedding themselves in the chocolate and cream rug, scattering around his feet, his chest heaving up and down with the strength at which he had thrown the cushion, eyes stinging with unshed tears. He had let him down. He had left him alone when he needed him. Again.

The anger ebbing slightly, his now golden eyes scanned the destroyed room. Blaine whimpered slightly, knowing in his heart of hearts that it would be left for him to clear up. Nobody else in the household cared. Nobody else gave a damn about the youngest member of the so called family. He would be left to clear the shards of glass from the rug and the fireplace, even though it was all _his_ fault for making Blaine feel the way he did.

Blaine's eyes were suddenly drawn to the large bay window, all of the light seeming to have been sucked from the room. A pitter patter noise starting as the first few drops of water hit the glass, trickling tauntingly down the window, the sky as dark as night, the rain tumbling faster and faster from the heavens, thunder rumbling and crashing up above, the room unexpectedly lighting up in a brilliant blue light, before it rapidly disappeared once again.

Blaine watched the rain in fascination, his face lighting up every so often, as the lightening continued to fill the sky, his tears drying in tracks down his face. His now slightly puffy eyes held a vibrant russet colour, surrounded by red puffy skin set against his paling cheeks and forehead. Rubbing his eyes, he turned on his heel and padded down the hallway, throwing the heavy oak doors open, staring out at the surrounding green fields and hundreds of fir trees, their branches bowing down to the rain as the water swamped their branches.

Tentatively, he lifted one bare foot and placed it on the frozen ground outside, a second foot following moments later before he was racing for the middle of the garden, twirling in circles, getting quicker and quicker, his black curls instantly flattening against his head, straightening out, his old ruby red Dalton polo shirt and skin tight dark blue denim jeans immediately becoming one with him, clinging to his soaking skin.

Hearing the growling of a nearing car, Blaine stopped spinning, turning towards the thigh high white fence as the petite gate swung open, a young man with what would have been perfectly coiffed brunette hair if not for the rain, and striking sapphire eyes stepping through. His white shirt, grey waistcoat and painted on black jeans glued to his skin, shaking his hazel hair out of his eyes, he strode towards him, concern flashing through the sapphires as he tugged Blaine into his arms, holding his shivering body as close as humanely possible.

And suddenly, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that Cooper had forgotten him. It didn't matter that his parents were out of town for another month. It didn't matter that he had been looking forward to this day for months, to seeing Cooper for the first time in almost a year, because Kurt was here. His love. His protector. His saviour. His everything.


End file.
